doctorwhofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu
Wojna Czasu ''' zwana też '''Wielką Wojną Czasu albo Ostatnią Wielką Wojną Czasu była wojną pomiędzy najpotężniejszymi rasami w całym wszechświecie, Władcami Czasu oraz Dalekami, "na rzecz całego stworzenia". Skutkowało to pozornym zniszczeniem Gallifrey, pozostawiając tylko dwóch (znanych) Władców Czasu, którzy ją przeżyli i kilku Daleków. W linearnym sensie, trwała ona 400 lat. Odbyła się pomiędzy wieloma okresami, jednakże bardziej trafnym określeniem będzie stwierdzenie, iż trwała ona wieczność. ([[Engines of War (proza)|PROZA:Engines of War]]) Wojna Początek Dalekowie stworzyli Wirusa Dogma, który potrafił skorumpować DNA Władćów Czasu i ewentualnie się ich pozbyć. Wysłali na Gallifrey wirusa za pomocą organizacji zwanej Wolnym Czasem, pracujących dla nich. ([[Panacea (audio)|AUDIO:Panacea]], Ascension) Dalekom udało się dostać do Matrycy, otwierając im dodatkową furtkę dzięki której mogli rozpocząć inwazję Gallifrey. Plan powstrzymała Romana II i jedna z jej przyszłych inkarnacji, chroniąc Matrycę. Owa dwójka była wystarczającą siłą obronną, by odeprzeć atak. Romana II umieściła ich w pętli czasowej, zapobiegając tymczasowej wojnie z Dalekami. Działając na własny autorytet i nie będąc świadomym, że Romanie udało się pokonać Daleków, Narvin wysłał Valeysów na Skaro, by spotkali się z Czwartym Doktorem i dali mu misję, by zapobiec powstaniu Daleków. ([[Ascension (audio)|AUDIO:Ascension]]) Misja Doktora na Skaro podczas Tysiącletniej Wojny miała pewne cele: * Jeśli było to możliwe zatrzymanie kreowania Daleków, * Innymi słowy, trzeba zmienić ich rozwój i spowodować, by stały się mniej agresywne, * Znaleźć kogoś, kto by mógł znaleźć niedoskonałości lub słabości Daleków. Doktor wierzył, że może zmienić historię Daleków na tysiąc lat. ([[Genesis of the Daleks|TV:Genesis of the Daleks]]) Owa próba uniknięcia tworzenia Daleków doprowadziła do wrogiego nastawienia ich względem Władców Czasu, a co następnie zaskutkowało wynikiem wojny. ([[Captain Jack's Monster Files: Dalek (webcast)|WEBCAST:Captain Jack's Monster Files: Dalek]], [[Hunters of the Burning Stone (komiks)|KOMIKS:Hunters of the Burning Stone]], [[The Dalek Conquests (audio)|AUDIO:The Dalek Conquests]], ''Ascension'')Krąg Wieczności zastanawiał się, czy nie uznać tego aktu za początek Wojny Czasu. W zemście na Władcach Czasu, Dalekowie stworzyli kopię Piątego Doktora wysłanego na Gallifrey w celu załatwienia Wysokiej Rady. ([[Resurrection of the Daleks|TV:Resurrection of the Daleks]], [[The Dalek Conquests (audio)|AUDIO:The Dalek Conquests]]) Ostatnią próbą zaatakowania Władców Czasu przez Daleków dotyczyło użycia Ręki Omegi, której Davros chciał użyć by Dalekowie mogli przewyższyć siłą Władców Czasu. Siódmy Doktor przechytrzył jednak Davrosa, pozwalając mu użyć Ręki Omega na słońcu Skaro.([[Remembrance of the Daleks|TV:Remembrance of the Daleks]], [[The Dalek Conquests (audio)|AUDIO:The Dalek Conquests]]) Po tym, następnym krokiem Daleków było rozpoczęcie wojny. ([[The Dalek Conquests (audio)|AUDIO:The Dalek Conquests]]) Konflikt Siły Dalekow były liczone w milionach ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]), posiadających 10 milionów Latających Spodków Daleków. ([[Dalek (odcinek)|TV:Dalek]]) Również użyli całą moc Deathsmiths z Goth. Władcy Czasu użyli około miliona Wojennych TARDIS. ([[Peacemaker (proza)|PROZA:Peacemaker]]) Podczas trwania wojny, Władcy Czasu rozmieścili każdą zakazaną broń z Omega Arsenału przeciwko Dalekom z wyjątkiem Momentu, jako że to miało własne sumienie i mogło oceniać ich akcje. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) thumb|left|Początek wojny Ósmy Doktor zdecydował się zostać członkiem wojny, kiedy zobaczył, jak dziecko ginie na jego rękach przez Daleka. ([[Museum Peace (proza)|PROZA:Museum Peace]]) Powiedział, że odmówił udziału w wojnie, ponieważ był "dobrym człowiekiem", zamiast "pomóc", kiedy mógł. ([[The Night of the Doctor|TV:The Night of the Doctor]]) Rassilon został przywrócony do życia, by poprowadzić Władców Czasu w wojnie. ([[Engines of War (proza)|PROZA:Engines of War]]) Podczas okresu, kiedy pomagał, Ósmy Doktor starał się odzyskać Wielki Klucz Rassilona, który został skradziony przez nieznane siły. Po byciu uwięzionym przez miesiąc, udało mu się wydostać z pomocą Chantir, był w stanie pokonać strażników i uciec z kluczem. Wraz z kluczem, wierzył, że Pistolet De-mat może zostać dorobiony i Kaskada Meduzy zostanie zamknięta. Doktor planował przerobić broń tak, by nie usuwała pojedynczej istoty, a milion z całego wszechświata. ([[The Forgotten (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Forgotten]]) Douglas Henderson został stworzony jako żywa broń podczas Wojny Czasu. ([[The Big, Blue Box (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Big, Blue Box]]) Podczas pierwszego roku, Davros został zabity przy Bramach Elysiu, kiedy jego statek dowodzący wpadł w szpony Dziecka Koszmaru. Doktor starał się go uratować, niestety bezskutecznie. Tracąc własną świadomość, Caan, ostatni ocalony z Kultu Skaro był w stanie przenieść się do czasu wojny i uratować Davrosa z zablokowanego w czasie zdarzenia, przenosząc go do wszechświata po wojnie. ([[Skradziona Ziemia|TV:Skradziona Ziemia]]) Podczas wojny, Ósmy Doktor starał się uratować pilota śmigłowca Cass, jako że jej kurs był kolizyjny z planetą Karn. Cass odrzuciła jego pomoc, kiedy dowiedziała się, że jest Władcą Czasu i wytknęła mu, że nie różni się niczym od Daleków. W trakcie zderzenia, zarazem Doktor, jak i Cass zmarli. Zakon sióstr Karn na pewien czas przywrócił do życia Doktora i zaproponowały mu kontrolę jego regeneracji, dzięki czemu mógłby stać się osobą, która zakończy całą wojnę. Cały czas odmawiał udziału w wojnie, jednak argumenty Zakonu przemówiły do niego i zgodził się, mówiąc, że musi stać się wojownikiem, a następnie zregenerował się. Odrzucił imię Doktora zaraz po regeneracji, mówiąc "Nigdy więcej Doktora". ([[The Night of the Doctor|TV:The Night of the Doctor]]) Sontaranie mówią sobie legendy, że to Doktor poprowadził Władców Czasów do bitwy. ([[Manewr Sontariański|TV:Manewr Sontariański]]) Podczas wojny, cały ciąg Hoteli Historia został zniszczony ([[Hotel Historia (komiks)|KOMIKS:Hotel Historia]]) wraz z Polymos ([[The Dust of Ages (proza)|PROZA:The Dust of Ages]]), Kolox pozostawiając w tyle Kolox Nebula ([[The Skrawn Inheritance (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Skrawn Inheritance]]) i w pierwszych dniach rodzinna planeta Zygonów została zniszczona. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Zostało też ujawnione, że Nestene również straciła swój dom. ([[Rose (odcinek)|TV:Rose]]) Natomiast, Gelci zostali zredukowani do formy gazowej. ([[Niespokojni nieboszczycy|TV:Niespokojni nieboszczycy]]) Władcy Czasu wskrzesili Mistrza, wierząc, że jest on wspaniałym wojownikiem, nadającym się do walki. Mistrz był w Cruciform, jednak, gdy Cesarz Daleków zyskał nad owym miastem władzę, uciekł z pola walki do końca wszechświata, zanim dowiedział się wiele lat później, co stało się z Gallifrey od Doktora. ([[Odgłos bębnów|TV:Odgłos bębnów]]) Pod koniec wojny, Dalekowie wysłali na Ziemię kapsułę do roku 70, aby rozprzestrzenić fabrykę Daleków pośród ludzi. Kapsuła rozbiła się na powierzchni ziemi i pośród pięciu milionówl ludzi, stworzyła tylko jedną fabrykę. ([[I am aDalek (proza)|PROZA:I am a Dalek]]) thumb|right|[[Gallifrey podczas ostatnich dni wojny]] W sercu wojny, wiele osób straciło życie i jeszcze więcej ich było przywracanych do walki. ([[Do końca wszechświata|TV:Do końca wszechświata]]) Cztery tysiące lat po walce w Wojnie Czasu, Doktor z Wojny Czasów poprowadził Piątą Wojenną Flotę Władców Czasu przeciwko Dalekom w Oku Tantalus. Pokonali Daleków wówczas, jednak szybko zostali rozgromieni przez ukryte statki Daleków. Doktor wylądował na pobliskiej planecie, Moldox. Tutaj spotkał łowcę Daleków o imieniu "Cinder", dziewczyna straciła swoją rodzinę, jak była jeszcze młodą osobą podczas początków Wojny Czasu z rąk Daleków. Pomogła prześwietlić plany Daleków dotyczące stworzenia De-mat broni, mogącej wymazać wszystkie ofiary wojny z czasu. Dalekowie planowali zrobić to samo z Gallifrey. Doktor zabrał Cinder na swoją TARDIS i razem wyruszyli do Władców Czasu, by ich ostrzec przed planami Daleków. Doktor porozmawiał z Rassilonem i Wysoką Radą, gdzie Rassilon planował zdetonować Łzy Ishy w Oku Tantalus i chciał, by Doktor odnalazł Mistrza po tym, jak uciekł z Wojny Czasu. Rassilon skonsultował się z Borusem, który powiedział, że jego plan może odnieść sukces. Jednakże, to mogłoby spowodować śmierć wielu niewinnych ludzi. Doktorowi nie spodobał się plan i głośno wypowiedział swoje zdanie, co spowodowało, że Rassilon umieścił go oraz Cinder w więziennej celi. Cinder została również porwana przez Władców Czasu, Karlaxa i Kasztelana, by następnie przejść próbę umysłu, która mogłaby jej przywrócić słowa Doktora o Dalekach, planujących unicestwić ich świat. Po odkryciu, że jest to próba, Doktor uciekł z więzienia za pomocą Cinder. Doktor zabrał Cinder ze sobą z Capitolu i wyruszyli do Strefy Śmierci, w odwecieporywając nieśmiertelnego Borusę z jego więzienia w Mrocznej Wieży. Pod rozkazami Rassilona, Karlax ścigał ich z pomocą ze strony Świętej Agencji Interwencyjnej chcąc wykonać zamach na nich. Podczas pościgu, Święta Agencja i wojenne TARDIS zostały zaatakowane przez ukryte statki Dalleków. Doktor zmaterializował się wokół Karlaxa i uratował go od śmierci, ale sam Karlax zaczął się regenerować. Doktor i Cinder zabrali Karlaxa do pokoju zero TARDIS, gdzie spokojnie mógłby się zregenerować. Po regeneracji, Karlax starał się zabrać TARDIS Doktora z powrotem na Gallifrey. Doktor przygotował się na zdradę Karlaxa i zaprogramował ją tak, by zjawiła się wokół Doktora, jeśli Karlax będzie próbował ją pilotować. Rozumiejąc, że został oszukany, a także posiadając pewną historię związaną z nienawiścią przeciwko Doktorowi i zostając poinstruowanym przez Rassilona, Karlax próbuje zabić Doktora, jednakże Cinder go odsuwa i sama zostaje postrzelona z pistoletu. Cinder zawyła, tym samym doprowadząc Doktora do irytacji. Kiedy Karlax próbował przejąć władzę nad TARDIS, Doktor zdematerializował swój statek w taki sposób, by Karlax został po środku wiecznego kręgu Daleków. Tutaj, zmierzył się z eksterminacją za to, czego dokonał. Doktor użył Borusy, by wyeliminować obecność Daleków z Oka, kończąc tym samym ich plan. Po tym, jak Doktor powstrzymał plan Rassilona, by zdetonować Łzy Ishy i oszczędzić miliony istnień, którym Rassilon pozwoliłby umrzeć, Rassilon ogłosił Doktora wrogiem Władców Czasu. Ku czci śmierci Cinder, Doktor obiecał, że zakończy wojnę, deklarując to słowami "Nigdy więcej". (Engines of War (proza)|PROZA:Engines of War]]) Konkluzja Pod koniec wojny, Doktor odrzucił swoje imię i został renegatem (jak nazwali go Władcy Czasu). Priyan wierzyła, że Doktor jest teraz przeciwnikiem Władców Czasu i użyje Momentu do własnych celów. W ostatnim dniu wojny, Dalekowie zniszczyli wszystkie wojenne TARDIS i rozpoczęli inwazję Gallifrey. ([[Sky Jacks (komiks)|KOMIKS:Sky Jacks]]) Głównym miejscem walk była Arkadia, gdzie Doktor walczył na froncie wojennym. ([[Dzień zagłady|TV:Dzień zagłady]], Dzień Doktora, The Last Day) Arcadia była miastem na Gallifrey i jedną z siedzib Władców Czasu. Dalekowie przebili się przez bariery ochronne miasta i zaczęli zmierzać ku Capitolowi. Doktor wszedł w posiadanie Momentu i był gotowy zniszczyć Gallifrey. ([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]], Dzień Doktora) Pewne źródło twierdzi, że Doktor stworzył Moment z pistoletu De-mat, modyfikując go przy pomocy Wielkiego Klucza Rassilona. ([[Don't Step on the Grass (komiks)|KOMIKS:Don't Step on the Grass)]]) Inny ujawnił, że Doktor z Wojny Czasu ukradł Moment z Omega Arsenału w ostatnim dniu Wojny Czasu. Generał powiedział, że Moment był ostatnim tworem pochodzącym ze starożytnej Gallifrey.([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Według pewnych zeznań, kiedy Doktor użył Momentu, na Wojnę Czasu zostały nałożone blokady czasowe. ([[Don't Step on the Grass (komiks)|KOMIKS:Don't Step on the Grass]]) Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Dziesiąty Doktor blokady czasowe uniemożliwiły przeniesienie się do tego momentu wszechświata. Jednakże, Dalek Caan był w stanie przenieść się w czasie, pokonując barierę. Kosztowało go to jego świadomość. ([[Skradziona Ziemia|TV:Skradziona Ziemia]]) Moment również był odpowiedzialny za sprowadzenie Dziesiątego i Jedenastego Doktora pomimo bariery czasowej.([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Gallifrey zniknęła w jasnym słońcu, powodując, że wiele osób myślało, iż planeta została na zawsze zniszczona. ([[The Eyeless (proza)|PROZA:The Eyeless]]) Wybuch był tak potężny, że zniszczył planety, układy i galaktyki. ([[Agent Provocateur (komiks)|KOMIKS:Agent Provocateur]]) W prawdzie, Gallifrey nie zostało zniszczone tylko przeniesione do innego wymiaru przez wszystkie trzynaście wcieleń Doktora. Wystrzały z flot Daleków, które spowodowały wielki wybuch i były uznane za odpowiedzialne zniszczenia Gallifrey, doprowadziły do ich własnego wyniszczenia. Gallifrey wciąż czeka na powrót z otchłani. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Cruciform przepadł wraz ze zniknięciem Gallifrey. ([[The Forgotten (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Forgotten]]) Wkrótce później, przepadło też Oko Czasu, które posiadali Władcy Czasu. W pewnym momencie, i Dalekowie je zdobyli w swoim Nowym Paradygmacie Daleków. ([[City of the Daleks (gra)|GRA:City of the Daleks]]) Wkrótce po zakończeniu Wojny Czasu, Doktor z Wojny Czasów doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie pamiętał nic o uratowaniu Gallifrey ponieważ jego linia czasowa inaczej biegła, aniżeli ta, co jego przyszłe życia mają. Jednakże, osiągnął późny wiek i doszło do regeneracji. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Jego następne wcielenie, Dziewiąty Doktor powiedział Rose, nie pamiętając nic o ratowaniu Gallifrey, że uratowanie jednej osoby może mieć katastrofalne skutki na cały świat. Zadał Rose pytanei retoryczne, które dotyczyło jego cofnięcia się w czasie i uratowania własnych ludzi przed śmiercią. Nie wspomniał o blokadzie czasowej, jednakże to mogłoby mieć katastrofalne skutki dla niego. ([[Dzień Ojca|TV:Dzień Ojca]]) Zgodnie z tym, co powiedział Dziesiąty Doktor - gdyby mógł uratować Gallifrey przed zniszczeniem, zrobiłby to, ale nie może cofnąć się tam w czasie. ([[Ogień z Pompejów|TV:Ogień z Pompejów]]) Z niewielkim wyjątkiem kilku przetrwanych, Dalekowie oraz Władcy Czasu zniknęli z wszechświata. ([[Dalek (odcinek)|TV:Dalek]], ''Każdy swoją drogą'', Armia duchów / Dzień zagłady) Następstwa Planety Świadomości Nestene zostały zniszczone. ([[Rose|TV:Rose]]) Gelci stracili swoje fizyczne ciała w wyniku wojny, redukując ich do postaci gazowej. ([[Niespokojni nieboszczycy|TV:Niespokojni nieboszczycy]]) Pomimo tego, że Sontaranie byli świadomi wojny, zabroniono im wziąć udziału w niej, co ich nie zadowoliło. ([[Manewr Sontariański|TV:Manewr Sontariański]]) Jedna z najmniejszych ras - Graxnix mogła za to wziąć udział. ([[Hotel Historia (komiks)|KOMIKS:Hotel Historia]]) Gatunek Eve został całkowicie wyeliminowany ze względu na ich zdolność do widzenia poprzez linie czasowe. ([[SJAF2|TV:SJAF2]]) Las Cheem byli świadkami wojny i rozlewu krwi. ([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]]) Rodzinny dom Skrawnów, Kolox został zniszczony przez Wojnę Czasu, pozostawiając tylko żywego Koloxa Nebulę (znanego też jako dziedzictwo Koloxa). ([[The Skrawn Inheritance (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Skrawn Inheritance]]) Kiny uwolniły się ze swojej pułapki czasowej, co było skutkiem ubocznym wojny. Wojna Czasu manipulowała czasem i przestrzenią, oraz materią. ([[Nothing O'Clock (proza)|PROZA:Nothing O'Clock]]) Zniknięcie Władców Czasu spowodowało większą możliwość zmiany historii, niż by się wydawało. Dziewiąty Doktor wyjaśnił to Rose Tyler ([[Niespokojni nieboszczycy|TV;Niespokojni nieboszczycy]]), Dziesiąty Doktor - Donnie Noble ([[Ogień z Pompejów|TV:Ogień z Pompejów]], [[Jednorożec i osa|TV:Jednorożec i osa]]), a Jedenasty Doktor Clarze Oswald ([[Zimna wojna|TV:Zimna wojna]]), że czas może z łatwością zostać przepisany. thumb|right|Doktor trzymał książkę ze wszystkimi detalami opisującymi Wojnę Czasu w [[TARDIS Doktora#Biblioteka|Bibliotece TARDIS]]Jednym z przykładów był paradoks czasowy stworzony przez Rose, kiedy uratowała swojego tatę, Pete'ego przed tragicznym wypadkiem samochodowym. Przywołało to Pożeraczy, mających wysterylizować dziurę czasową. Dziewiąty Doktor stwierdził, że gdyby byli Władcy Czasu ciągle w pobliżu, mogliby z łatwością odesłać Pożeraczy lub naprawić paradoks. ([[Dzień Ojca|TV:Dzień Ojca]]) Tak samo, stwierdził Dziesiąty Doktor, że gdyby Władcy Czasu znajdowali się w okolicy, podróż pomiędzy paralelnymi wymiarami byłaby znacznie łatwiejsza. Po ich zniknięciu, wszystkie drogi zostały pozamykane. ([[Bunt Cybermenów|TV:Bunt Cybermenów]]) Kiedy Władcy Czasu skontaktowali się ze wszechświatem za pomocą pęknięcia w czasie na planecie Trenzalore, rozprzestrzenili pierwsze pytanie we wszechświecie, które mogłoby ściągnąć Doktora do nich i uwolnić ich z miniaturowego wszechświata. Ściągnęło to też połowę istot zewsząd, pragnących zatrzymać Władców Czasu, aby Wojna Czasu nie rozpętała się ponownie. Doktor walczył kilka set lat w oblężeniu Trenzalore, chcąc uniknąć zniszczenia planety i nie dopuścić samemu do powrotu Władców Czasu. Władcy Czasu w końcu zamknęli dziurę czasową, jednak zagwarantowali mu nowy cykl regeneracyjny, który zmienił przyszłość Doktora oraz pomógł mu wyeliminować wszystkich Daleków, którzy oblegali wówczas planetę. ([[Czas Doktora|TV:Czas Doktora]]) Znani ocaleni Władcy Czasu i inni mieszkańcy Gallifrey Większość mieszkańców Gallifrey pod koniec Wojny Czasu zginęła, z wyjątkiem Doktora z Wojny Czasów ([[Koniec świata|TV:Koniec świata]], ''Dalek'', ''Dzień Doktora'') oraz Mistrza, ukrytego jako człowieka za pomocą łuku metamorficznego ([[Utopia|TV:Utopia]]). Większość Władców Czasów została zamknięta w miniaturowym wszechświecie. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) K9 Marki I przeniósł się do roku 2050 na krótko przed zniknięciem Gallifrey. ([[Regeneracja (odcinek)|TV:Regeneracja]]) Dalekowie Jeden z Daleków przetrwał Wojnę i wylądował na Wyspach Ascension, Ziemi w roku 1962. ([[Dalek (odcinek)|TV:Dalek]]) Cesarz Daleków przetrwał Wojnę Czasu. Przeleciał przez czas do około 2000 stulecia. ([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV:Każdy swoją drogą]]) Dalekowie wysłali kapsułę czasową do roku 70 naszej ery, aby zbudować fabrykę Daleków pomiędzy ludźmi. ([[I am a Dalek (proza)|PROZA:I am a Dalek]]) Kult Skaro i Dalekowie zamknięci w Arce Genezy opuścili wszechświat w pustceDzień zagłady|TV:Dzień zagłady]]) Niektórzy Dalekowie, którzy brali udział w Wojnie Czasu trafili do 22 wieku. ([[The Living Ghosts (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Living Ghosts]], ''Extermination of the Daleks'') Niektórzy Dalekowie, którzy spotkali się z Doktorem przed Wojną Czasu na planetach Kembel, Spiridon, Exxilon, Aridius i Vulcan trafili do Asylum Daleków. ([[Planeta obłąkanych Daleków|TV:Planeta obłąkanych Daleków]]) Davros przetrwał wojnę, będąc uratowanym przez Daleka Caana, który przebił się przez blokadę czasową i dostał się do Wojny Czasów, ryzykiem własnej świadomości. ([[Koniec podróży|TV:Koniec podróży]]) Pozostali Pomimo tego, że Doktor wierzył, iż Davros został zabity w wojnie (skonsumowany przez Potworne Dziecko), Dalek Caan wykonał skok czasowy do wojny i uratował go przed śmiercią. ([[Skradziona Ziemia|TV:Skradziona Ziemia]], [[Koniec podróży|''Koniec podróży']]) Adwokat uciekł z Wojny Czasu, za pomocą drogi stworzonej przez Daleka Caana, który uratował Davrosa.([[Fugitive (komiks)|KOMIKS:''Fugitive]], Don't Step on the Grass) Eve została wysłana na Ziemię, by uniknąć eksterminacji podczas Wojny Czasu. ([[SJAF 2|TV:SJAF 2]]) Gelci przetrwali wojnę, jednak zostali pozbawieni własnych ciał fizycznych i zredukowani do postaci gazu. ([[Niespokojni nieboszczycy|TV:Niespokojni nieboszczycy]]) Planeta Zygonów została zniszczona w pierwszych dniach wojny. Niektórym tylko udało się przetrwać. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) Skrawny, którzy mieli tyle szczęście przetrwać destrukcję ich planety, zostali pozostawieni dryfując bez celu, oschli i pełni zemsty. ([[The Skrawn Inheritance (komiks)|KOMIKS:The Skrawn Inheritance]]) Za kulisami * Każdy finał sezonu nakręcony przez Russella T Daviesa przedstawiał wroga, który uciekł z Wojny Czasu. W serii 1 Zły Wilk / Każdy swoją drogą przedstawiał Cesarza Daleków i ich flotę, seria 2 - Armia Duchów / Dzień zagłady miał Kult Skaro, seria 3 - Utopia / Odgłos bębnów / Ostatni z Władców Czasu przedstawiał Mistrza, seria 4 z kolei Davrosa, a w 2009 roku w odcinku specjalnym, Do końca wszechświata widzimy powrót Rassilona i Wysokiej Rady. * Był to często poruszany temat w erze RTD. Jednakże, Wojna Czasu sama w sobie nie została w całości pokazana, jedynie niewielkie urywki zostały wspomniane aż do odcinków The Last Day i Dzień Doktora. Ewentualnie w Do końca wszechświata zostały pokazane poczynania Wielkiej Rady podczas Wojny. * W odnowionej serii każdy Doktor miał swoją regenerację odbytą w jakiś sposób powiązany z Wojną Czasu. ** Ósmy Doktor zregenerował się podczas Wojny Czasu, przy pomocy Zakonu sióstr Karn, które zmieniły go w człowieka mogącego skończyć wojnę. ([[Noc Doktora|TV:Noc Doktora]]) ** Doktor z Wojny Czasów zregenerował się, kiedy stał się zbyt stary podczas walki w Wojnie Czasu. Jego regeneracja nastąpiła chwilę po tym, jak on i pozostali Doktorzy uratowali Gallifrey przed destrukcją, pokonując przy tym flotę Daleków. ([[Dzień Doktora|TV:Dzień Doktora]]) ** Dziewiąty Doktor zregenerował się po Walce o Stację Gier z Cesarzem Daleków, który przeżył Wojnę Czasu. ([[Każdy swoją drogą|TV:Każdy swoją drogą]]) ** Dziesiąty Doktor zregenerował się po pokonaniu Rassilona, który chciał uwolnić Gallifrey z blokad czasowych, ściągając ze sobą Wojnę Czasu z powrotem. ([[Do końca wszechświata|TV:Do końca wszechświata]]) Wcześniej, Dziesiąty Doktor zaniechał regeneracji, kiedy został postrzelony przez Daleka z nowego imperium Daleków, stworzonego przez Davrosa wyrwanego z Wojny Czasu przez Daleka Caana. ([[Skradziona Ziemia|TV:Skradziona Ziemia]] / ''Koniec podróży'') Jedenasty Doktor później potwierdził, że to liczyło się jako regeneracja. ([[Czas Doktora|TV:Czas Doktora]]) ** Jedenasty Doktor zmarł również z powodu starości, podczas bronienia Trenzalore, nie pozwalając, by Władcy Czasu wrócili i Wojna Czasu miałaby się rozpętać na nowo. Władcy Czasu wtrącili się, by uratować Doktora i zmienić przyszłość, aby mogło to się stać. * Dokument z roku 2005 (The Dalek Conquests nagrane przez Radio BBC stara się umieścić Wojnę Czasu w kontekście konfliktu pomiędzy Doktorem i Dalekami na przestrzeni lat. * Długo trwająca opowieść zawarta w BBC Przygody Ósmego Doktora pokazuje nam inną wojnę czasu. Zwana jest jako Druga Wojna w Niebie pomiędzy Władcami Czasu i Przeciwnikiem. Russell T Davies powiedział, że jest to inny konflikt i dlatego w serialu nazywa się to "Ostatnią Wielką Wojną Czasu".Russell T Davies, "The Evasion of Time", Doctor Who Magazine #356, 25 May 2005, strony 66 - 67 Adnotacje cy:Rhyfel Amser Mawr Olaf de:Ewiger Krieg en:Last Great Time War es:Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo fr:Dernière Grande Guerre du Temps pt:Última Grande Guerra do Tempo ru:Последняя Великая Война Времени Kategoria:Ostatnia Wielka Wojna Czasu Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Konflikty Władców Czasu Kategoria:Konflikty Daleków Kategoria:Konflikty galaktyczne